The Halo Effect
by Half-Jaw
Summary: Halo/Mass Effect xover. While on their journey home from the events of the Ark. The Elites get caught up in a violent subspace storm. The Shadow on Intent and the rest of the Elite fleet are propelled back in time. This story has been revised.
1. First Contact

**The Halo Effect**

Sangheili Adopted Time

March 3, 2553

Shadow of Intent

The Arbiter enters the bridge of the Shadow of Intent, to see that Ship master R'tas Vadum is looking at the holographic image of Earth. He looks up to see the Arbiter then says, "Things look different without the Prophet's lies clouding out vision."

Looking at R'tas, the Arbiter responds, "Fear not, Brother, for we have made it."

R'tas continues, "But I would like to see our home. Just to know it is safe."

The Arbiter walks to a gravity throne and takes a seat. R'tas salutes by placing his right arm across his chest and said, "By your word, Arbiter."

The Arbiter says in his authoritative voice, "Take us home."

R'tas looked at the Arbiter and said questioningly, "Would you like to address the fleet before we enter slip space?"

The Arbiter thinks for a moment then said, "Yes, I would. Our warriors need words of encouragement. It has been a long war. Everyone must be tired and weary."

A few moments later, a channel was opened to all of the ships of the fleet. The Arbiter spoke, "My fellow warriors. The war is over! There are a few stragglers left. They will be dealt with as they show their mongrel hides. There shall be peace. The Humans will not attack us. And we will not attack them. There will be talks of trade between our two worlds. We are going home. The Humans are rebuilding their home world. We shall send a small fleet of Sangheili builders and Huragrok to help them upon our return to Sangheilios. I am sure there is some rebuilding, that will need to be done on Sangheilios. Our eyes are open! Let them never close again!"

All the Sangheili let out a roar of agreement. The whole fleet of Sangheili was glad to be going home. Some of them hadn't seen their home in many years.

The Arbiter turned to the navigation specialist; a seasoned veteran named Mi'rand Saram and said, "Enter slip space now."

Mi'rand checked the settings on the screen then said, "Excellency, according to my calculation, we will be in Sangheilian space in twenty-four hours."

The Arbiter replied, "That is satisfactory."

The Arbiter looks at Ship master R'tas and says, "Come let us go rest. Mi'rand let us know if there is any trouble."

Twelve hours into the journey, Mi'rand gets on the intercom and says, "Arbiter and Ship master, you must report to the control room, now!"

A few moments later, R'tas and the Arbiter enter the bridge and looked at the view screen. The Arbiter was the first to break the silence, "What am I looking at?"

Mi'rand replied, a subspace storm. It came out of nowhere. It is engulfing the entire fleet. I am not sure if it will alter our course. We won't know until we exit."

Citadel time

March 4, 2183

Citadel Tower

"Sir, we have a large number of unidentified alien vessels approaching Citadel space," Joe Campbell, one of the traffic controllers, gulped nervously.

"Try to make contact," the supervisor replied with a worried look on his face.

"Citadel tower hailing unidentified fleet. Please respond," Joe said trying not to sound nervous.

Shadow of Intent

"Ship master, there is a large object coming on the radar!" the radar specialist, a red armored major named Na'she Shadol yelled.

"On screen," replied R'tas Vadum.

The view screen flickered to life with an image that made both R'tas and the Arbiter's mandibles drop. The Arbiter was the first to speak, "Is that another Ark? By the Gods! Let us pray the Covenant doesn't find it. How far are we from Sangheilian space?"

Na'she replied, "Unsure. We came out of slip space soon than planned. We could have been thrown off course due to the storm. Calculating star charts as we speak."

The communications specialist, young Sangheili named Ilb Gatram, nearly leaped out of his seat and said, "Arbiter, Ship master, we are being hailed!"

"Let's hear it," replied the Arbiter calmly.

"Citadel tower hailing unidentified fleet. Please respond," the voice said.

"Who do you think it is? It doesn't sound like any Covenant. In fact the voice sounds Human. Answer them! I would prefer not to be blown out of the sky," the Arbiter said nervously.

"Yes, Arbiter," Ilb turned to his control panel and pushed a few holographic buttons and said, "This is the Sangheilian Fleet of the Arbiter's Justice, we come in peace."

Citadel Tower

Joe Campbell couldn't believe what he was hearing and said, "Sir, we have a response. They said they come in peace. But it is a new species. They call themselves, and I hope I'm pronouncing it right, Sang- hei- li."

The supervisor quickly replied, "Get all the Council on the wire! Tell the fleet to come to an all stop until we contact them again. Also, get Commander Shepherd on the line, we may need his help."

Twenty minutes later, "I trust this is important to have a meeting like this," the Salarian Councilman responded.

Councilman Anderson said calmly, "What has the tower control in such distress?"

The tower supervisor replied, "An alien fleet approaches."

The Asari Councilman replied as calmly as she could, "Is it the Reapers?"

"They said they come in peace. They have technology unlike ours. They didn't need to use the relays for Faster Than Light Speeds," the supervisor said almost frantic.

The Turian Councilman said, "I think we should allow a delegation party of three to land on the Citadel. Let's meet these so-called Sangheili. There will be armed guards. Commander Shepherd, I want you and your team there. We can't be too careful."

"I'll gather my team together. We'll be there," replied Commander Shepherd.

Shadow of Intent

The tower controller had transmitted the Council's message to the Sangheilian fleet. The Arbiter responded by saying, "I agree to your terms. I will prepare a delegation party."

The Arbiter turned to his most trusted friend and said, "You will come with me. I would also like N'tho Sraom to accompany us."

The Arbiter and his party attached their hooded capes to their armor then boarded a Phantom. The pilot was told to stay on board and keep a channel open in case there is trouble.

The Phantom docked at one of the many docking bays on the Citadel. The Arbiter and his companions were met by the first Human Spectre, Commander John Shepherd. There were armed C-sec guards posted near the Phantom. The Arbiter quietly said, "Is this necessary? I said before, Human, we come in peace. As a matter of fact we are allies."

Commander Shepherd replied, with a hint of confusion in his voice, "Just a precaution."

Commander Shepherd escorted the Sangheili delegates to the Citadel Tower, where the Council had set up a conference room. The Sangheili looked in awe at the surroundings of the Citadel. It had the environment similar to Earth and Sangheilios but it also had similarities to the Ark. All three Sangheili kept an eye out for flood and sentinels. R'tas leaned over and in the Sangheilian language said quietly, "Etisarap eht sah ecalp siht kniht uoy od? Ereh si ti kniht od?"

The Arbiter replied in a calm formal voice, "Wonk ton odi. Nepo seye ruo peek stel. Od ot tahw wonk uoy elbuort fo ngis tsrif."

Commander R'tas gave a quick chest salute and replied, "Drow ruoy yb."

Commander shepherd opened the door to the conference room and announced the Sangheili delegates to the Council. Councilman Anderson stood alongside the rest of the Council. He proceeded to greet then introduce the Councilors to the Sangheili delegates, "Greetings noble Sangheili. To my right is the Asari Councilor Linara. To her right is the Salarian Councilor Kinat. And finally to my left is the Turian Councilor Rauss. I am Councilman Anderson, Councilor for Humanity."

Commander R'tas looked at the Arbiter and whispered, "Retibra, fo eltit sa llew sa eman laer ruoy evig dluohs uoy knithi."

The Arbiter shakes his head in acknowledgment and all three Sangheili bow in respect to the Council.

The Arbiter looks at the Council and gestures to his right and in a formal tone that has a touch of bass to his voice, and with unbroken English said, "To my right is my second in command, Ship master of the Shadow of Intent, and Spec Op Supreme Commander R'tas Vadum. And to my left is one of our Spec Op Commanders, N'tho Sraom. And I am the Arbiter of the Sangheili and Supreme Commander of the Fleet of the Arbiter's Justice, Thel Vadam." All three Sangheili bowed in a gesture of respect and courtesy.

The Turian Councilor was the first to speak, "What is a fleet the size you have doing this far from your home world if it was not for invasion?"

Before the Arbiter could speak R'tas looked at the wall behind the Council and saw the date. He looked at the Arbiter and said nervously, "Retibra, thgir eb t'nac siht. Llaw rieht no ti syas 2183, tub eht raey si 2552. Etagitsevni ew litnu yas uoy tahw hctaw."

The Arbiter looked at the wall, thought for a moment. He nodded to R'tas then said, "Seilla erew ew dais inehw noisufnoc fo kool S'namuh eht nialpxe dluow taht," he turned to the Council and continued, "We were traveling to a nearby star system when we were caught in a subspace storm. When we came out of Faster Than Light Speed, we were here. We said before, we come in peace."

The Council looked at each other in confusion. Councilman Anderson, taking into account the wars that Humanity has fought and the up coming war with the Reapers, said in a voice that had a hint of hope, "Maybe we could forge an alliance without bloodshed."

The Arbiter replied, "I think that would be possible. Yes, we are a warrior race, but I think an alliance would benefit us all. Not just with numbers against our enemies, but the sharing of technology."

The Citadel Council looked at each other and all nodded in agreement. Councilman Anderson said, "As do I."

The Turian Councilman looked at the Arbiter and said, "Welcome to the Citadel."


	2. Second Chances

**A/N: A special Thanks to Grunt Lord for doing the editing to this story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Chapter 2 Second Chances**

**Shadow of Intent**

**"Arbiter, what has happened here?" R'tas Vadum ask in a concerned voice, "We have traveled back almost four hundred years."**

**The Arbiter looked at the communications officer, Ilb Garas, and said, "I want you to pull up our history for this time period."**

**The Ilb doing as the Arbiter asked, looked up quickly and said:, "Excellency, I have found something."**

**"On the view screen," the Arbiter said in a tone full of concern.**

**The view screen flickered to life. The information had the Arbiter's mandibles dropping. It read The Legend of the Lost Fleet. The Arbiter read aloud, "A mysterious fleet appears with the leader of the Sangheili at the command of the flag ship. He will wear armor unlike no other."**

**Commander R'tas said quickly, "Brother, that legend was before we joined the covenant. But that fleet never showed up. We were looking for them when the Prophets showed up. We must get to Sangheilios. We have gone back for a reason. We have the chance to fix our past! We have thatopportunity to never, join the Covenant."**

**"You are correct." the Arbiter said quickly, "Contact the Citadel. Tell them we are returning to Sangheilios. We will tell them of our alliance. And we shall return in a few days," the Arbiter turned to Ilb Garas and said. "Mark on the star charts where the Citadel is, since this is a different time we will need to recalculate the start charts.**

**"Tell the fleet commanders to Set a course for home," the Arbiter said, "open a channel to all the ships. We must tell them what is going on."**

**"By your word, Arbiter," was the reply from the bridge crew.**

**"R'tas, let's make the most of our second chance. We will never get that again," the Arbiter said in a solemn voice.**

**"Arbiter, the communications channel is open, you may begin at any time," the Ilb said in a low brassy voice.**

**"My brothers," the Arbiter began in a voice full of anticipation, "I have important news for us all." The Sangheili on all the ships came to attention. The Arbiter continued, "We all have been given a second chance. The storm we encountered has propelled us back in time. The Covenant we knew doesn't yet exist. Unfortunately, Truth will still live. However, we have the upper hand, for he hasn't been born yet! The Sangheili we will encounter will think of us as a prophesy coming true. No one is to reveal the future to our brothers. They are not and I repeat _not,_to know of the Prophets. We have to keep them from joining the Covenant. And if this new alliance we made will help then more power to it. I want each and every one of you to brush up on our history for this time period. I want you to remember what we have been through. Remember the betrayal! Remember the Covenant slaughtering our brothers and sisters, our mothers and fathers! Remember how the Prophets would kill us all, for nothing! But in remembering all that I want you to forget the Covenant. Forget the life we had with them. We have new allies now. If we need them, or if they need us, we will be there as they will be there for us. I want all of you to read the article on _Legend of the Lost Fleet_. For that is us,"**

**The Arbiter finished and sat on the gravity throne. "Take us home," was all the Arbiter said.**

**The Navigations officer was setting the coordinates for the slip space jump. P_eace is what is left on the other side_.The Arbiter smiled to himself at the thought. He touched the mark that was once burned into his chest. _That mark will take on a new meaning now. It will not be shameful,_ the Arbiter lifted his mandibles into a smile at the thought, _the name Thel Vadam, will have honor once more. The whole Sangheili race will have honor once again. __We will be-_**

**"Arbiter, you have an incoming message from the Human vessel _Normandy_," Ilb announcement shot Arbiter into the present. **

**"On screen," the Arbiter said in a tone full of authority.**

**The view screen flickered to life with the face of one of the Asari. "Esteemed Arbiter," Liara said in a soft feminine voice, "I need to have a word with you. It is concerning the mark you have. Could we meet in the park on the Presidium? I promise it won't take long. I'm uploading a map of how to get there to you as we speak."**

**The Arbiter replied, "We will have to make it quick. We need to return home with the news of the alliance."**

**"I will be quick. I wouldn't disturb you if it wasn't important." Liara added in a tone that had a light hint of curiosity in it.**

**SSV NormandyThe screen flickered off in the communications room.**

**Commander Shepherd came up behind Liara and said in a concerned voice, "I hope you know what you are doing."**

**Liara replied, "I know the Protheans and that Sangheili as they call themselves has a Prothean mark on him. I will be fine. If they wanted to hurt us then they would have done so already."**

**The Presidium**

**Citadel**

**The Arbiter and his two companions R'tas Vadum and N'tho Sraom, arrived at the designated spot, of a slightly large statue without incident, besides a few worried, and slightly curious looks from other aliens at the strange weapons they had hanging from their sides.**

**The Arbiter said to R'tas in an almost whisper, "Redluohs ym revo gnikool ton siht ot desu teg tsomla dluoci, Rehtorb. Renroc txen eht dnuora si ymene eht fi gnirednow."**

**The Sangheili found where Liara told them she would be, and to her word she was there. She stretched out her hand. The Arbiter took her hand in his large four fingered hand and gave it a gentle shake.**

**"I am glad you took the time to see me," she said softly.**

**"The pleasure is all mine," the Arbiter replied. "Besides, my curiosity, got the best of me. How did you know I had a mark on me?"**

**"You can see the edge of the outline here on your armor," she pointed to the part of his chest that wasn't covered by armor. "May, I see the whole mark? It's alright if I can't. The part that I can see, well, it looks to be Prothean."**

**"Prothean?" the Arbiter questioned, "I do not know them. This mark is from the Forerunner. But I will show you, however, not here." **

**They moved into an area that seemed to be deserted. "This is the Forerunner for Mark of Shame," the Arbiter sighed as he removed his chest armor and revealed the spot where he at one time, was so greatly hurt.**

**"Thank the goddess. I was right, this is a Prothean symbol. But it is not what you think. That is the Prothean symbol for Heroism and high Honor."**

**"Prothean? I do not understand what they are? I know only of the Forerunner," the Arbiter said in a low voice.**

**"Prothean, Forerunner, they are all the same. The Hanar call them the Enkindlers. The Humans called them Neanderthal. Their race was destroyed long ago by the Reapers they created. The Protheans created the Reapers_. _To combat a parasitic virus-…"**

**"The Flood," R'tas Vadum added. As the Arbiter replaced his chest armor.**

**Liara was shocked that these Sangheili knew of the ancient parasite.**

**"How did you know of them? We just recently found writings about them."**

**"We found an ancient Forerunner…_Prothean_ facility that had the parasite on it. It used to be a research facility. I lost a few good Sangheili warriors to the blasted parasite," the Arbiter said as the memories of Threshold came flooding back. R'tas Vadum and N'tho Sarum bowed down their heads in respect. "We destroyed the facility to contain and destroy the parasite."**

**Liara's head snapped up and she said, "You have battled the parasite? No wonder you wear the Mark of Heroism. You are indeed a decorated hero. The Mark of Heroism was only given to the bravest of all Prothean warriors."**

**"I was shamed, for a mistake, when I received this mark." The Arbiter growled as his temper started rising and the memories of that awful day came flooding back to him the, stress of it all almost knocked him to his knees, "I was disgraced, but then given another chance. I was given this sacred armor of our most Holiest of Warriors for a chance of redemption. _Now_, you are telling me, I have a symbol of honor on my chest all along?!"**

**"Y-yes," was all Liara could muster to say.**

**He then realized he had frightened her. "I'm sorry for that, it's just hard to believe." **

**"It's…it's all right", She turned to a data pad and said, "Look, here is the Mark of Shame of the Protheans. See how it has two extra lines through it."**

**The Arbiter's mandibles dropped. He thought he would never be free of his shame. But it never was shame. The Arbiter looked at R'tas and said "Stehporp eht yb dlot eil rehtona."**


	3. Homeward Bound

**Chapter 3 Homeward Bound**

**Shadow of Intent**

**The Arbiter and his companions walked onto the bridge of the Shadow of intent. The Arbiter was lost in thought at the news he just heard. _"Can this be?"_ he thought to himself, _"Can this mark really be what the Asari said it was?"_**

**R'tas Vadum was the first to speak, "Arbiter. It is time to put what the Prophets behind us. You were branded as a heretic, but in the Prophets ignorance they branded you a hero! You are a great hero. It is time to use your name as well as your title."**

**N'tho said in a low voice, "I agree with Shipmaster Vadum on this. I think the fleet should address you as Arbiter Vadam. We all should have a fresh start, a clean slate. Let's make the most of it."**

**Arbiter Fulsam said, in a tone that had a spark of new hope as well as honor, "Yes, it is time. Mir'and, set a course for Sangheilios. We are going home. Vadum, Sraom, I want to have a word with both of you in my ready room."**

**The pair of Sangheili followed Vadam into the ready room. The room was dimly lit. There were Honor Guards of all sorts posted along the walls. The Arbiter had reinstated all of them that had survived before leaving the Human home world. The Arbiter took a seat in the gravity throne at the head of the conference table. R'tas looked at Arbiter Vadam and said, "Thel, my old friend. We are embarking upon uncharted territory. What ever you decide we all will follow."**

**Thel replied, "I wanted you in here because, when we reach Sangheilios we are going to meet our ancestors. Sraom, I am promoting you to Supreme Sub-Commander of the Spec Ops. R'tas, bring him a set of armor like yours. But instead of olive as the second color, it is to be deep blue, to note his rank next to yours. Both of you will answer to me and me alone."**

**N'tho stood and bowed his head at the Arbiter and said humblely, "Thank you, Excellency. I will not let you down."**

**Thel continued, "Sraom with your new authority, I need you to look at the personnel files of the fleet. I want to put together a council. I need you to find within the ship masters or Spec Op Commanders or Sub-Commanders one each of the remaining eighteen tribes. The three of us make up three of the Twenty-one Tribes of Sangheili. As part of the council you will be my advisors."**

**"R'tas looked at Thel and asked curiously, "Are we going back to having a democratic government Excellency?"**

**"Yes. But the Sangheili brothers we encounter are already living by democracy. I will be changing it a little. Making it more like the Humans. But, the main reason for this council of advisors is to ensure that we never join the Covenant," Thel said proudly.**

**Mir'and came on the intercom and said, "Excellency, we are coming out of slip space and entering Sangheilian space."**

**Sangheilios**

**First Era of Knowledge**

**Gnirps the month of Chram**

**The day started out perfect. There was a warm breeze blowing through the sunny sky. The birds were singing, with the smell of a pleasant fragrance in the Councilor Fal Radam was taking his time to enjoy this walk through the park. Chances were later he would be in his office working long until after the harvest. _Best to stop running and look around oneself._**

**He continues walking remembering time before his job when suddenly he registershis personal communicator beeping. Irritated that the moment has be disturbed, he responds, "Yes. What is it?"**

**"Excellency, sir. You are needed at the office immediately," the panicked voice on the other end said.**

**"What's wrong? Does one of the High Councilors have his mandibles in a twist?" Radam said laughing.**

**"No. This is far worse. But I can't tell you over the com. It isn't safe to say it out here. You must get here at once. Make haste." The voice said.**

**"Tell whoever it is I'll be there in less than half a unit," Radam said sighing. He takes a final look around, taking in a deep breath before making his way to the office of the Council. "Duty calls," he mumbles to himself. He makes his way to the large columned ivory building that is the center of the Sangheilian government. He enters the front and makes his way down the long dimly lit hallway to a gravity lift. He presses a few buttons on the panel and is lifted to his office. Radam gracefully steps off the gravity lift, turns right and walks a short distance to his office.**

**"Sir, by the gods. I am glad you are here. You have three of the High Councilors and the High Scholar waiting," Rila Saltum said almost frantic.**

**"This must be important to bring one of the High Scholars outof their room," Radam said intrigued, "Hold all my coms unless it pertains to whatever is going on. And I'm sure you already know what it is."**

**Radam clicks his mandibles and turns toward his door and with a swoosh he was in his office and ready to start his day.**

**"What took you so long?" Ne'ta Sraom, the High Scholar, said in a voice on the verge of impatience, "Do you know what is going on here?"**

**"As a matter of fact, no. I just got here. I was on my way here when I received a com saying to hurry in," Radam replied as he went to have a seat behind his massive wooden desk.**

**"The prophesy! They are here!" the High Scholar said as he was checking his armor and headdress as he moved to take a seat across from Rasam.**

**"Now Ne'ta. Calm down, we are not sure if it is the prophesied ones," Ha'le Sadum said in a calm voice, "But, Supreme Councilor, we do have a fleet of Sangheili ships with unidentifiable markings entering Sangheilian space."**

**"Well has anyone tried to contact our Brothers? Before we make assumptions let's make contact." Radam said in a diplomatic tone.**

**"Yes, Excellency," replied Sadum.**

**Shadow of Intent**

**N'tho walked onto the bridge saluted Arbiter Vadam and said, "Excellency, I have found the eighteen you requested. However, for the Ham tribe I chose Commander Usze Taham for his bravery while fighting along side us and the Humans."**

**"Very good," Arbiter Vadam said proudly, "Usze is a brave warrior. Assemble the Council. I want them in my ready room in less than half a unit."**

**Thel and his two companions were the last to enter the ready room. Arbiter Vadam called the meeting to order. Usze was the first to speak, "Excellency, why have you called all of us here?"**

**The Arbiter replied, "You, all of you will become my Council. Each of you represents a member of the Twenty-oneTribes of the Sangheili. All of you have been brought great honor upon you names and your tribes. We are coming upon Sangheilios. We are home. Now the hard part begins. Each of you will hold a heavy burden of helping prevent the forming of the Covenant as we knew it. When we arrive you will help as my Council of Advisors. Your previouspositions will be filled. You have a higher purpose. You have agreater authority."**

**"It is a great honor," Uruo Ratin, a Zealot shipmaster of t_he Burning Fire _said with swelling pride, "I hope we can keep the Sangheili from loosing their honor. We shall let no Prophet or any other blasted members of the Covenant set foot on the Sangheilian soil."**

**"You are correct," Thel Vadam replied with a war cry, "Long may our alliance with the Citadel stand!"**

**All twenty-one members of the Council and the Honor Guards gave a battle cry. The roar could be heard from the bridge where the Sangheili there joined in.**

**Ilb Gatrum, the communications specialist, cut inover the intercom, "Excellency. I apologize for interrupting. But we are being hailed. Do you want it on screen in the ready room or do you want voice only?"**

**The Arbiter replied, "Apology is duly noted. I want it voice only."**

**"Sangheilian fleet this is Athenos tower. Please respond," the young Sangheili said over the com channel.**

**"Athenos tower this is Shipmaster R'tas Vadum of the Sangheilian fleet. Is there a problem?" R'tas said quickly.**

**The voice replied, "Not a problem that can not be resolved. We do not recognize any of your call signs."**

**"Send us a landing zone. I and a landing party will meet with your Supreme Councilor and whoever he wants with him," R'tas said in a voice full of authority.**

**"Here are the coordinates. It is at our Council building. The Supreme Councilor and his party will meet you there," the voice said in a low tone, "Athenos tower out."**

**Thel looked at his twenty Sangheili brothers and said, "Come, let us go to a Phantom. It is time to rewrite our history."**

**The Sangheili roared with agreement. Arbiter Vadam led his party along with a group of Honor Guards to the awaiting Phantom. The Arbiter was the last to get into the Phantom. He walked to the front where the pilot was located. "You have the coordinates?" he asked.**

**"Yes. Excellency," replied the pilot, "We are ready to leave as soon as you give the word."**

**"You have it. Take us in nice and slow. I don't want to startle our fore-fathers," Thel ordered. He turned and walked to the back of the Phantom.**

**Sangheilios**

**"I wonder why these Sangheili want to see me." Radam said in a questioning tone.**

**"I do not know," Sadum replied, "Look," he gestured with his four fingered hand, "I can see their Phantom. I've not seen that version before. Could these Sangheili be from our outer colonies?"**

**"Could be," was all Rasam said.**

**The Phantom that was carrying the Arbiter slowly descended.**

**"Arbiter, landing in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1," the pilot said over the intercom.**

**"Very good," Thel said into his mouth piece.**

**"Come my brothers let us disembark," Orna said enthusiastically.**

**The Supreme Councilor watched curiously as the Phantom descended and came to a halt five units from him. Soon Sangheili started coming down the gravity lift that was in the belly of the Phantom. There were Sangheili of Zealot rank, Spec Op rank, as well as Honor Guard. Radam looked at Sadum and said quietly, "For there to be that many Honor Guard, It has to be a High Councilor with an overly active mind. Let's…" before he could finish, the reason for the Honor Guard caught his eye. The last Sangheili to come out of the Phantom was a Sangheili dressed in silver/bronze armor with strange symbols on it. The armor was unlike any armor the Sangheili has ever seen, spoken of only in a folk tale. The Supreme Councilor and his two companions dropped to their knees.**

**"By the gods! The Lost Arbiter!" Ne'ta said as be bowed his head down in great respect.**


	4. New Beginnings

Chapter 4 New Beginnings

Athenos, Sangheili capital city, Sangheilios

The sun was shining bright. There was a warm breeze blowing off the ocean. Arbiter Vadam looked around his surroundings, the towering white buildings that had a glimmer of gold in the sunlight, white sand on the shoreline of the beautiful blue ocean and the hanging gardens. He thought, "It's good to be home… how I've missed being here."

Thel walked ahead of his companions. He stopped in front of the kneeling Sangheili. He looked at them and said, in a bold deep voice, "Rise my brothers. A new day**,** is dawning."

The three Sangheili rose. The Supreme Councilor, Fal Radam, said, "Greetings, Excellency. Come let us go inside," he turns to High Councilor Ha'li' Sadum and continued, "We must call an emergency meeting of the High Council."

"Indeed," replied Sadum.

The group walked into the high columned building. Thel looked at R'tas and said quietly, "It is amazing at how little things changed over the years"

"Indeed, Excellency, indeed," replied R'tas as he looked at his home, "It is good to be home."

"Come, Arbiter. We must get to the High Council Chamber. There has been an emergency meeting called so you may address them."

The group of Sangheili walked through the dimly lit hall to the council chambers. The council chamber was a circular room with rows of seats lining the walls. The center of the room was where the Supreme Councilor and the other Sangheili stood. The Honor Guards went to take their positions at all available entrances. Protection of the Arbiter was top priority. The Supreme Councilor walked up to the podium and said in a loud thundering voice, "Sangheili High Council. Let there be order. This meeting was called on a matter of upmost importance. **The** prophesy has been fulfilled**!**" There was complete silence in the room. Radam continued, "The lost Arbiter of the Sangheili has arrived!" There was a loud thunderous roar as the Sangheili Council cheered.

However, it seemed one was not convinced.

"And how are we sure this is the actual 'Lost Arbiter'? I am not saying I do not believe in the legend, I fully believe in it. But where is the actual proof in this, is the true 'Lost Arbiter'?!". Declared Sala' Zasam

A few councilors shook in agreement, and murmur was all around.

"This may be the true one, and I would bow down, and swear my sword in allegiance to him. But how do we know it is he? This could be all a lie! A coop! To make the Supreme Councilor use him, to control us!"

"True!" Shouted one.

"Where is the proof?", shouted another.

"You expect us, to believe, that this is the lost Arbiter, who comes, with no signs foretelling his arrival, all of sudden!?"

Sala' Zasam got up and circled around the other councilors.

"Next surely, the Arbiter probably says we don't need a council, we should have a dictatorship, and let you lead it as you have much more experience then he has with the people, and of your current position!

The actual situation was sinking in to the Councilors.

"You probably have planned this long before you came into position!" shouted and shoved his long finger at the direction of the Supreme Councilor.

Thel stepped forward. The High Council all stood and bowed at the sight of the Sangheili in the ornamental armor. "Rise my brothers. For I am Thel Vadam, Arbiter of the Sangheili. A new day is dawning. I have secured an alliance that will benefit all Sangheili," the Arbiter said proudly. There was a slight roar as the Councilors whispered to each other about the changes.

Ha'li' Sadum stood and said, "Arbiter Vadam. How will this alliance benefitus? We are already advanced, we have weapons and warships. The Minister of Defense, Cestu' Maham, has had the scientists working around the clock developing weapons and warships from the blueprints left by the Forerunner."

"Yes, we are highly advanced. But this alliance will give us aid if we are ever attacked," Thel said in a matter of fact tone.

Thel turns to Supreme Councilor and says, "I want to leave you in your current position. I shall travel between here and our allies from the Citadel where we have our alliance. I am going there as our Ambassador."

Supreme Councilor Radam bowed his head and said in a humble tone, "Thank you, Excellency. However I have to ask, what is this Citadel you speak of.?"

The Arbiter proceeded to tell the Council of the Citadel and the different races, when he was done he concluded with, "I shall return in a few units. Before I leave for the Citadel I'd like to see some of our colonies. I am, however, issuing my first order. Our allies use a different type of time measurement. I shall give you all a copy of it. The new time is to be used immediately. You may use they way you please of showing the public about it and our new allies."

Thel looked at Radam and R'tas Vadum and said, "I want to go to the Nelus colony first. I will eventually tour all of the Sangheilian colonies that are in the different systems."

"Yes, Excellency," Radam said quickly, "We shall transmit the coordinates to your fleet at once."

Thel turned back to the High Council and continued his address, "I know we are a warrior race. Let us not loose that, but instead of being a race bent on destruction and war, Let's be a warrior race bent on keeping the peace in the galaxy. This is Our gift to our new Citadel allies, showing our great value."

The High Council all roared in agreement. For the first time they, the Sangheili, had a true leader. Thel turned to R'tas and said, "Let's return to our ship. There is much preparations to be done before we leave."

R'tas saluted and said, "By your word, Arbiter."

The Arbiter and his many companions made their way back to their awaiting Phantom. "Take us to the Shadow of Intent," was all the Arbiter said.

He sat back in his chair and was soon lost in thought. The trip away from the planet was smooth.

The pilot broke the silence by saying, "Docking with the Shadow of Intent. Prepare to disembark."

The Arbiter looked at his companions and said, "Be in my ready room in thirty units. We are having a lunch meeting."

He turned to R'tas and said, "Go to the bridge and have them set a course for Nelus."

"Yes, Arbiter," replied R'tas.

Thirty minutes later, The members of the Arbiter's Council entered the ready room. The Arbiter had just gave the orders for the finishing touches of the lunch banquet to be set up.

"Everyone grab your lunch. Once we have all seated ourselves, we will begin," Thel said loudly.

Everyone walked up to the banquet table.

"You have out done yourself," R'tas said to Thel'spersonal cook**, **a physically disabled Sangheili smiled with glee.

Thel and R'tas filled their plates with stew worms, roasted red meat, fish, vegetables, fruits, and sweet bread. The rest of the Council followed their lead. As they were seated, the cook's loyal assistant Unngoy served them all a glass of iced Sangheilian tea.

The meeting didn't last as long as the Arbiter wanted. The radar specialist said over the intercom, "Arbiter Vadam, you may want to come to the bridge for this."

"Very well," Thel said as he and R'tas rose to go to the bridge.

"What is it?" R'tas said impatiently.

"Excellency, there is a back half of a ship floating, drifting twenty degrees off our port. It has the markings of UNSC," the radar specialist said as an image came into view.

"By the gods," the Arbiter said as his mandibles became agape as he dropped a fork full of stewed worms, "Could it be? Could the storm we encountered been caused by the destruction of the Ark and the unfinished Halo?"

"Bring the fleet to a full stop. Scan for any life signs," R'tas ordered, "We have a rescue and recovery mission."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNSC Frigate

Forward Unto Dawn

"Chief, I need you!" Cortana said as she activated the wake up sequence to revive the Chief.

"Yes, Cortana," the Chief said groggily as his senses slowly came to.

"There are Covenant ships and eight tenths of them approaching. My scans aren't strong enough at this range. They could be Covenant or they could be the Elites. I can't tell," Cortana said with a hint of urgency to her voice.

The Master Chief checked his armor condition, then his trusted Assault Rifle and with cocking of the clip in it said, "I guess we have to wait and see."


	5. Farewell to Old Friends

Chapter 5

Farewell to Old Friends

Shadow of Intent

"Spec OpsTroops! Get intoyourranger gear**,** we have a high levelrecover and rescue mission to complete**!** This one is leveled 15!Failure is no option**!** Meet us in the hanger on the double**!**" Arbiter Vadam ordered,

"R'tas, my brother; come let's finish what we have started. The Spartan is waiting."

"Yes, Arbiter," R'tas said as he was leaving the bridge, "Make haste, he may be running out of breathable air."

"I need a scan done. I want you to check for any Flood," the Arbiter ordered.

The radar specialist, Ado Telam replied, "Done. There are no Flood present."

"See if you can open a channel to the ship," Arbiter Vadam said in a worried tone.

"This is the Shadow of Intent hailing unknown UNSC vessel, is there any surviors?" the communications specialist said.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

UNSC Frigate _Forward Unto Dawn_

"Chief, it's the Elites. We are being hailed," Cortana said.

"Can you establish communication?" the Chief said as he lowered his Assault Rifle,relieved that is was the Elites and not the remnant of the Covenant**,** as he wouldn't have enough ammo to take on an army that size.

"Shadow of Intent, this is Cortana, can you hear me?" Cortana said with relief in her voice.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shadow of Intent

"Arbiter, they are responding," the communications specialist said.

"Patch me through," the Arbiter said still concerned for their safety, "Cortana, Spartan, we are attempting to coordinate a rescue and recovery mission. How is your air supply?"

"Checking, Air supply good. Wait, a sec…do not attempt.! Repeat Don't attempt**!**. There is an energy field building around this ship. It could flatten any ship attempting to dock into a small slice of metal. The field is unstable," Cortana said as she was analyzing the space around the partial frigate.

"Analyze the space around the ship," the Arbiter said to the radar specialist.

"The construct is correct. Any attempt of us to land or them to leave will result in the destruction of either," Ado replied

"You mean we have failed the rescue mission before we havebeg**u**n?" R'tas said angrily, "That is not acceptable**!** We must try**!**."

"No! I will not let anyone risk their lives on a failed mission," the Master Chiefcut in.

"There has been enough loss of life." The Master Chief started remembering all the Human**s** and Elite**s**that had die in the Prophet's war.

"We will keep the channel open as long as we can," the Arbiter said with a note of sadness, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Arbiter**,** the slip space field aroundis growing**,** there isn't much time! It will engulf the ship in a matter of minutes and it will be lost!" the radar specialist said hurriedly.

"I just want to say, Thank you for helping me on the Ark and Halo. I know we started as enemies**,** but I am glad to call you my friend and ally," the Master Chief said.

"That makes two of us. You were a worthy opponent but you became an honorable friend." The Arbiter said, "I wish we could do more…" Before the Arbiter could say anymore a bright light flashed on the view screen.

"They are gone," the communications specialist, Ra'le Zadum said quietly.

"I'll be in my ready room," Arbiter Vadam said as be was fighting back the lump that was forming in his throat.

R'tas looked at N'tho and said, "Maintain the bridge."

R'tas walked into the Arbiter's ready room. "Brother, are you ok?" he said in a concerned voice.

"There has been enough death. I know for many years he was the Demon. I know he has slain many of our brothers. But he was just as much an honored warrior as the Sangheili. He didn't deserve to die this way. He did not have, a warrior's death!" Thel shouted angrily.

R'tas clearly seeing how upset Arbiter Vadam was said, "We shall hold a memorial service. For all our fallen and the Spartan."

"His death makes me want this alliance with the Citadel even more. We must not let our race become what we became," the Arbiter said as he took a seat, "I think a memorial service would be helpful."

"Shipmaster, I have scanned the area. There is no sign of debris. Maybe the link we had was severed due to the ship jumping into slip space?" the radar specialist cut in.

"You could be right. But the condition the ship was in there is no way the Demo…Spartan….survived," replied R'tas.

"R'tas, brother, put together a memorial service. We shall hold it in hanger bay one. I shall find the right words to say. Have everyone there in one hour," the Arbiter said in a strained voice.

The Arbiter sat at his desk for what appeared to be an hour. The Arbiter thought long and hard about what he was going to say. He even searched the data files for help to find the words.

Then it hit him. A five hundred year old poem, but one, from the humans. "Perfect," he thought to himself as he made his way to hanger bay one.

The talk came to a stop as the Arbiter entered the hanger bay. "Communications, I want this service broadcasted to all the ships," Thel said sadly.

"Yes, Excellency, channel open," the communications specialist replied.

"For those not in this hanger I would like you to take a moment and halt all you are doing. We are conducting a small memorial service," Thel said in a solemn voice.

The Arbiter stepped up to the podium and began," Death is not an easy subject for anyone to discuss or cope with. It can be very difficult to come up with words of condolence for those that need them. Sometime you find yourself not saying anything at all and that can be even worse than saying the wrong thing." The Arbiter took a breath as he looked at the crowd of Sangheili all with their heads bowed.

He continued, "I would like to read an ancient Human poem. It sums up the feelings for us Sangheili, as we deal with the loss of our brothers and with the loss of some of our new found friends and allies. The poem is called'What Heroes Gave' by Roger Robicheau.

'_**Each donned their uniform to be defenders of our liberty.**_

_**Their mission sure, their spirits bright, guard freedom's home, be brave to fight. **_

_**One final day each faced their call, each gave their best enduring all.**_

_**Deep down inside we should all feel, what heroes gave, their cost so real.**_

_**We must stay thankful, grateful of the gift of freedom through their love**_

_**Their loved ones bore the gravest pain, what we can't know, some now sustain.**_

_**Remember this from year to year, what heroes gave – shan't disappear.**_

_**We'll never let their special day, their time for honor slip away. These brave fought for a nation free, if not for them, where would we be?'"**_

Thel lifted his head and in a somber voice said, "Now we shall have a moment of silence for all who have fallen."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Forward Unto Dawn

The back half of the Forward unto Dawn came out of slip space.

It slowly began drifting toward an unknown planet, possibly Forerunner. A planet eclipses the sun at first, but the sun slowly comes out from behind the planet.

The ship slowly starts picking up speed and gains heat as the planet's gravity pulls the ship toward the planet surface.

"Chief, _hold on_!"


	6. Let's Start

Chapter 6 Let's Start

Shadow of Intent

April 4, 2183

The Arbiter and R'tas Vadum returned to the bridge. "Take us to the Citadel. Contact the Nellus colony. Tell them we had an abrupt change of plans. Reschedule the tour for a later date," the Arbiter said in a solemn tone.

"Yes, Excellency," replied both the communications specialist and the navigations specialist.

R'tas looked at Arbiter Vadam and said, "Excellencythat was a nice service. The Spartan and our fallen brothers shall beproud."

"Thank you, brother," replied Orna, "Come, we have preparations to make for our return to the Citadel.

R'tas said over the intercom, "Arbiter's Council, you must report to the Arbiter's ready room."

Thel and R'tas walked from the bridge to the ready room. R'tas said in a tone that was both full of business as well as concern, "Arbiter, there is a matter I need to discuss with you before the council gets here."

Arbiter Vadam replied in a curious voice, "What is it, brother?"

"As you know I was the Mirratord First. We protected the Sangheili way of life. However, we answered to the High Council. I want to bring back the Mirratord here. They will answer only to your orders. They will protect the Sangheili way of life as well as you. There are a few Mirratord brothers among the Spec Ops and Honor Guard. There are two on your council. I will recruit only from Spec Ops and Honor Guard. The only Honor Guard that will accompany you now will be Mirratord. The new recruits from Sangheilios will receive special training as well as Mirratord Blades that we make**.**"

"I agree. The Mirratord should be here. But don't forget, brother, I haven't forgotten my Mirratord training. However, when that filthy Brute Tartarus burned my armor my blade**s** were destroyed. Proceed with secrecy of the Mirratord. However, I need a new set of blade**s**." Thel said proudly. He turned to face R'tas placing his right arm over his chest then said, "For the Honor of the Mirratord."

R'tas doing the same replied, "For the Honor of the Mirratord."

Arbiter Vadam and R'tas took their seats and waited for the others to get there. When the last Sangheili walked in and took a seat Thel called the meeting to order, "Brothers, we are returning to the Citadel. You all will accompany me to the Citadel surface. There will be much work to be done," Orna said in a tone that held more enthusiasm and pride than before.

"Arbiter Vadam, we will be entering Citadel space in fifteen minutes," the navigations specialist interrupted.

**Citadel Tower**

"Sangheilian Fleet, this is Citadel Tower. Do you copy?" Joe Campbell, the Tower Controller said.

"Tell them they may dock in hanger 2114," the supervisor said, "Get Commander Shepherd over there."

_Shadow of Intent_

"Excellency, we are being hailed," the communications specialist said in a down to business tone.

"On screen," ordered Arbiter Vadam.

"Sangheilian Fleet, this is Citadel Tower. Do you copy?"

"We read you," Arbiter Vadam said, "What do you need?"

"We have docking coordinates. You may dock in hanger 2114," responded Joe, "Once the preliminary treaties are signed**, **other members of your fleet may dock and tour the Citadel. Commander Shepherd will meet you on the dock, and escort you."

"Affirmative. My Ibe bringing my twenty member council along with my Honor Guards?"

Citadel Tower

"Hey, Tom, the Sangheilian Ambassador said he will be bringing a twenty member council PLUS, his personal guards. Can I give clearance for this?" Joe said in a concerned voice.

Tom Wright, the tower supervisor, called the Citadel Council. The Human Councilman, Councilman Anderson answered, "Yes, Tower. What can I do?"

"The Sangheilian Ambassador wants to bring a twenty member council plus personal guards with him. I can't give that kind of authorization without council approval. Especially not when the treaty hasn't been signed."

"I'll grant it. These are our new allies. They are here to sign the treaty," Councilman Anderson said with an authoritative voice.

Tom looked at the tower controller and said, "Authorization granted."

_Shadow of Intent_

"Arbiter Vadam, there is a human called Commander Shepherd that is meeting us. The Council said he was to give us a tour of the Citadel as well as show us your new office," Shipmaster R'tas said quietly.

"Yes, brother, that is correct. They will also be showing us the Ambassador's quarters as well as your own. They say I'll be getting a housing complex that could accommodate all of my council and Honor Guard plus a few extra Sangheili. There will also be some housing in a section called the Wards where some warriors who want to stay on the Citadel can live," Thel said proudly, "Come let**,** us go to our Phantom."

The group walked to the hanger bay and proceeded to enter the Phantom. "Once we dock you may return to the Shadow of Intent until I send for you. After the treaty**,** is signed members of our fleet may have shore leave," Arbiter Vadam ordered.

"As you wish, Excellency," replied the pilot.

The trip to the docking bay was uneventful. There have been reports coming in over Citadel radio of unknown piratesattacking ships. Arbiter Vadam told his shipmasters to destroy any who attack first.

"Docking in 3…2…1," announced the pilot, "You may disembark."

The Arbiter and his companions were met by Commander Shepherd; commander of the SSV Normandy and first Human Spectre, Garrus Vakarian; former C-sec operative, and Liara T'Soni, whom the Arbiter has spoken with before

"Hello, Ambassador. If you would follow me to the Citadel Tower. The Council is awaiting your signature on the Treaty," Commander Shepherd said with a tone that noted his many years of military service and discipline.

"Lead the way," replied the Arbiter.

The group entered the elevator that went to the Citadel Tower and the Council Chambers. The Council kindly greeted the group of Sangheili. Councilman Anderson was the first to speak among them, "Here are the Treaty terms. Would you like some time to look them over?"

"Yes. Could you give us about..**…**thirty minutes? My second in command and I will look them over," the Arbiter said in a down to business tone.

The Citadel Council quickly left the room for a recess. They extremely wanted to give the Sangheili privacy. The only thing they could do would be deny the treaty.

The treaty had not much trouble for them; it declared that they had the promise of protection when Sangheilios was threatened, the exchange of technology, as well as living space on the Citadel and the shops for the sell of Sangheili goods.

"It appears to be everything they promised," Arbiter Vadam commented.

"Yes**, **our largest price is the sharing of out technology. But Brother, this is a small demand to pay for peace," R'tas Vadum replied with a hint of hope.

"Call the Council back. We shall sign," Arbiter Vadam told Commander Shepherd.

With the treaty between them signed. Councilman Anderson told Commander Shepherd, "Show the Sangheili Ambassador to his new office," he turned to Arbiter Vadam and continued, "I will have to offer my apologies. We do have limited space here for Embassies. Most of our Embassy offices have more than one Ambassador in them. You will be sharing an office with our Ambassador for Humanity. Ambassador Udina."

Allthe Sangheili had a look of shock. N'tho Sraom stepped forward and said to Arbiter Vadam, "Yssabme na erahs ew won tniop eno ta ecar rieht etacidare ot yrt ew. Ynori rof hcum os."

"Nur gnol eht ni meht rof siht gniod era ew. Ti fo tsom eht ekam llahs ew tub. Ynori si taht, rehtorb ym, sey," replied Arbiter Vadam as he chuckled to himself. "How ironic indeed. I wonder how this will turn out. Looks like karma has really caught up with us."

Commander Shepherd took the group of Sangheili to the Embassies. They were shown where the Embassy they were going to use. The group walked in the door.Unfortunate for them, Ambassador Udina was in there at the time.

"What is this?! New comers!"he had said with shock.

Garrus replied with a smile, "Yes, Ambassador. The Sangheili are our new allies. They will be sharing this Embassy with you**.** They don't bite."

Ambassador Udina shouted as his temper went flying, "This is an outrage!. Sharing space with these, disgusting aliens. They don't have enough importance to stay with me, I need all the room to myself!"

The Arbiter moved close to Ambassador Udina, bent his head down and looked at the Human.

After having been fully insulted, said, "Human, I speak and fully understand your language. If you were an honor bound Sangheili, those would be sparing words. And it could lead to a fight to the death. I'm not sure how I would deal with you, however, it would be painful."

He slightly flexed his mandibles to show his meaning of threat.

"Never insult my honor again, Human."

Ambassador Udina was flabbergasted

The Arbiter turned to Commander Shepherd and said, "These accommodations will be satisfactory. Although the company could be better."

Garrus said with a chuckle, "Yes, Udina _could_ be more polite. But I don't think it is in his nature."

"Some Humans can be so predictable," the Arbiter said with disgust, "To be such a weak race, some need to learn to mind their manners."

Ambassador Udina mumbled something about they were not weak, and went off somewhere.

Commander Shepherd looked at the group of Sangheili. Some looked and sounded like they were growling. "Come on Ambassador, let's see the rest of the Citadel," Commander Shepherd said as he gestured to the door.

"_I've become a __tour_ _guide_," he thought to himself, " _Best to get them moving before __they have a Udiarine sandwich __and we need a new Ambassador_."

The group walked around the Presidium. As they came upon the monument of the Relay**,** a young, curiousVolus came upon the group.

The Arbiter shoutedin disgust as he drew his energy sword, "Traitorous Unggoy! You shall pay!"

As the rest of the Sangheili drew their plasmoid weapons, Commander Shepherd jumped in before it was roasted and quickly said, "Ambassador, this may not be an Unggoy as you call it may be. This, is a Volus. They have done no harm."

Arbiter, after examining the Volus for a bit, tried to apologize.

"I give my most sincere apologies; my race once had an alliance with the Unggoy. They betrayed us, killing many of our brothers. They looked very much like your race, Volus," he motioned for the rest to lower their weapons.

The rest of the Elites bowed for forgiveness.

"PleaseDon't let it," *In/Exhale*,"happen again Sangheilios Clan,"replied an extremely frightened Volus.

"Oh my, working Prothean technology, by the goddess! Look!" Liara, nearly yelled, who had been quite the whole time from the fascination of the Arbiter.

Everyone looked in the direction Liara was pointing. To the Arbiter's disadvantage**,** they all were looking at him. Well, actually his sword.

"The shape of the sword you carry! It is the same as our MassRelay," Liara said excitedly.

Joker suddenly broke the silence over the comm.

"Commander Shepherd, this is Joker. An urgent message sent by Admiral Hackett of the Fifth Fleet. A Batarian Extremist Group has hijacked a mobil asteroid station in the Asgard system and have set it on a collision course for the colony world of Terra Nova. They need our help."

"I'm on my way," replied Commander Shepherd, "I'm afraid I will have to cut this short. There's a settlement under attack bysome Batarian Extremists, the situation there is dire."

"Would you like some aid?" the Arbiter asked**,** knowing some of his brothers were itching for a small battle.

"That**,** would be nice," Commander Shepherd said in a relieved voice.

"You can upload all information and coordinates to our ships. N'tho let ourfleet know we are going to battle,"** the **excited Arbiter said as he was making his way to the docking bay, "Get us a Phantom here on the double."


	7. New Friends with Old Names

The Halo Effect

Chapter 7 New Friends with Old Names.

Shadow of Pearl

Outskirts of the Thenos System

"Excellency, you must hear this!" Tulsa Rasol said as he dropped his headset and pushed the buttons to put the communication on the loud speaker.

The black on gold clad Sangheili said "Then we shall decide if we should inform the shipmaster."

"_The prophesy has been fulfilled. Our leader has come. The Arbiter has arrived,"_ the voice on the speaker began.

"That's enough to inform him**.**Tulsa, you have the bridge. I shall inform the shipmaster immediately," Tekn Neox said in an authoritative voice.

Tekn left the bridge and headed for the exercise area. "_He is probably forcing one of the crew to spar with him_," Tekn thought to himself, "_I'm not sure who to feel sorry for_**,**_ him or the crew_."

Tekn walked into the exercise area and saw the shipmaster sparring with two Elite-rankingcrew members. The two Sangheili tried to attack together, but the gold armored Sangheili done a flip as his leg came down his booted hoof tripped one of the unlucky Sangheili sending it to the floor,then swung his arm out and knocked the other on the floor.

The shipmaster took out a silver flask, unscrewed the top and took a long drink. The shipmaster shook his head slightly as the heat from the Human whiskey called _Jack Daniels_ floated down his throat. He turned and saw Tekn at the door.

"Tekn, my old friend, what brings you down here? Want to spar with me?" the gold armored Sangheili asked as he took the other two Sangheili to the floor.

"No, Telek, I can wait. But your presence is wanted on the bridge. We have come across a communication you will be interested in," Tekn said loudly.

"What is it? Has the ignorant council upped the old bounty on my head? If it is high enough, we could turn me in to collect the reward, then have you bust me out with our crew members posted there." Telek Iwixum said with a grin.

"No, but you still need to come listen. We have a new Sangheili to worry about," Tekn said worriedly.

"Ok, ok. I'm coming, it better not be someone to rival me**,**" Telek said as he took another swig from his flask.

Tekn walked with Telek to the bridge. Tekn looked at Tulsa and said, "Play the intercepted communication."

The loud speaker crackled to life and the voice said, "The prophesy has been fulfilled. Our leaded has come. The Arbiter has arrived."

Telek looked like he could rip the loud speaker from the wall. He takes his fist**,** and slams it down on the table and said, "That's it! Our people see a new face and BAM! they think it's our fabled leader! If he wants trouble then trouble he will have. He will be the one to fire the first shot. Pirates of Orion shall go down fighting."

"Excellency, the report has come in about the recent raid," Tekn said as he handed Telek the holopad, "It should brighten your spirits."

Telek takes out his silver flask unscrewed the top and took a long swig of the Jack Daniels then said, "Let me see it. Here," Telek tossed his flask to Tekn then continues, "I need a refill. Make it the good vodka this time."

Telek looked at the data on the holopad. He was pleased with the booty especially the ten crates of his favorite fermented drink. He thought to himself, "_Ahh,the pleasures of piracy."_

Telek smiled then said, "Is there a location of where this Sangheili leader is?"

"Yes, Excellency, there are reports he is in the Asgard system helping the new race we encountered, the Humans," Tulsa said quickly.

"Cujo set a course for the Asgard system. We will only observe, no raiding! I want to see our adversary in action. I want to know who we are facing," Telek said with a grin on his face, "Tekn where's my flask and my current copy of Sangheili playmate!"

"They are right here, Excellency. But please don't go to the hanger. The last thing we need is for you to be caught again driving a Phantom when you have had a little too much ferments," Tekn said in a concerned voice.

"The last time was a bogus charge. They couldn't prove anything. I was keeping the Phantom straight. I only had one bottle of Jack," Telek said grinning to himself.

"Along with the two bottles of vodka, a bottle of gin, three bottles of Sangheili rum and two bottles of Salarian whiskey! You know the Human alcohol have a different effect on us let alone mixing all of it. The other race's ferments aren't like ours," Tekn said in an informative manner.

"What is the matter with you? We are adults, free to do what we want! You always sound like my mother when telling me about this! I'll be in my quarters. Call me when we get there," Telek said laughingly.

**Citadel**

**Shadow of Intent**

"Rafa Salmam, patch me through to the Normandy," Arbiter Vadam said in a down to business manner.

Rafa, the communications specialist, replied, "Communication established."

"Commander Shepherd, if you could bring your ship**,** into our docking bay we could get there quicker. Our hanger is large enough to accommodate your , it would give everyone a chance to know each other more**.**" Thel said in a tone that was all business.

"Roger that Ambassador," replied Commander Shepherd, "I do think you should stay on the Citadel. War is no place for a leader of your statue."

"I have lead my people through many battles. I'm a seasoned veteran. As well as a graduate with honors from the Iruiru War College. This will not be my last battle." Arbiter Vadam said proudly, "Meet me on the bridge once you dock. I'll have an escort waiting."

Thel turns to R'tas and said, "Get Usze Taham on the comlink. Tell him to come to my ready room. R'tas we need to have a meeting with him. Also prepare a meal for Commander Shepard and his guards, we want to be kind as much as possible."

"Yes, Excellency," replied R'tas.

The Arbiter and R'tas walked to the Arbiter's ready room. They took a seat in the oversized chairs. Moments later Usze Taham, a spec op Sangheili warrior, walked in. he bowed his head to the Arbiter in respect. "Have a seat, Brother," R'tas Vadum said in a low tone.

"You sent for me, Excellency," Usze said wondering why he was here.

"Yes," replied Thel, "I have a metal of Bravery to give you for your fearlessness against the Covenant and the Flood."

"Thank you, Excellency," Usze said with pride, "I shall wear it with honor."

The Arbiter nodded to R'tas. R'tas placed his hand on a control panel and the door opened with a swish. R'tas entered the small room and returned shortly with shiny new gold and silver armor. The Arbiter took the armor from R'tas, who reentered the room to retrieve the helmet.

When R'tas was back in the ready room the Arbiter said with pride, "Usze Taham, you have been hereby promoted to the esteemed rank of Supreme Field Commander. This promotion has been brought on by your leadership, bravery, and expert skills in battle. May your leadership qualities shine in your new position."

Usze Taham took the gold and silver armor and with a new sense of pride proceeded to replace his old armor with the new.

Rafa came on the intercom, "Excellency, the Normandy has finished docking. Commander Shepherd and his guards arebeing escorted to the bridge."

The Arbiter replied, "I'm on my way."


	8. The Rescue

_I do not own Halo or Mass Effect they are owned by Microsoft. I do own what I add to them. I want to thank __Demon117__ for the use of Rasha Fidol and __Grunt Lord__ for the use of Ifab 'Orbod, as well as for editing this whole story not just this chapter and for the idea for this chapter as well as being my co-author. The Pirates of Orion were CII's idea. Sorry for the delay in getting this one up._ I had just started school after so long and it was a little over whelming. I will try to not be so long on the next chapter. Enjoy and review please.

**The Halo Effect**

Chapter 8 The Rescue

**Citadel Space **

**Shadow of Intent**

Arbiter Vadam and R'tas Vadum were waiting on the bridge as N'tho Sraom and Usze Taham had met for Commnder Shepherd and his party in the docking bay.

A small hum of the doors announced their arrival before they stepped in. Arbiter Fulsam turned around and walked up to Commander Shepherd as he came onto the bridge and said, "Welcome aboard Commander Shepherd. Make yourself at home. We have received the coordinates and have begun charging up our slip space drives."

"Arbiter, we will be entering the system in forty-five minutes," Mir'and said as he engaged the drives.

"Forty-five minutes! What are these slip space drives, and how can they move us so fast?" Garrus asked as he looked around the bridge in shock, and slightness of delight.

Commander Shepherd looked at Garrus and patted him on the back and said, "You look like you're in love."

R'tas looked at Garrus and said with pride, "They are like your Mass Relays, but more compact. We have them on the ships rather than having to look for a Relay. Being more compact, they are capable of moving faster and take less space. It isn't that complex."

Garrus was just flabbergasted.

"You should take a vacation on one of these ships Garrus," Shepard said with a chuckle. "You could learn a lot from the locales.",

Everybody laughed, and then Garrus's mind came to the present, which made them laugh even more, which added to his confusion.

The laughter was cut short, as the communications officer jumped up quickly and said, "Excellency! We are getting a weak distress signal from the location we are heading to."

"What does it say?" the Arbiter said quickly.

The communications officer played the scrambled message. It said despite all the static, "_We are__…__tack! __Numerou…………..__Geth have entered__…. ….__system!__ We……..Reinforcements!….are…...pl…net _Ter _nova…..R….pet…we nee….__"_

"The message ends after that Arbiter."

Commander Shepherd looked at Garrus and said, "That's Alenko! We sent him and Wrex to the system ahead of us investigate some pirate raids caused by unknown species." Shouted Commander Shepard.

Garrus looked at R'tas and said, "We must hurry! From the sound of things they won't last much longer."

The Arbiter let out a loud growl that scared the living-daylight out of Liara and said, "If any blood has been spilled then those Geth will pay!"

R'tas questioningly asked, "These ludicrous Geth, what are they?"

Liara slowly said, "Well…they're-"

Commander Shepherd cut in, "Tali can explain it better. Her race have had a long history with them."

After brief introductions, Tali proceeded to tell the Sangheili about the deadly Geth. After short summary about them, the Arbiter turned to N'tho and Usze and said, "Take Tali to the engineers and together lets see if we can come up with the best way to defeat them. We need to check out shields against the specs she has. That way we can improve them and loose the least amount of warriors."

N'tho and Usze placed their right arm across their chest in a salute.

They proceeded to take Tali to the armory, where the Sangheili engineers looked at the spec she had on a data pad. It wasn't long before the engineers had the specifications for shields to the Sangheili warrior's armor.

N'tho made his way to the bridge with the information the Arbiter needed, "It didn't take them long. We have begun the modifications. Before you go to the surface, the engineers have modifications to make to your armor including the improved shields.

Commander Shepherd said in a tone that showed leadership, "Let's not forget about the reason we are also on this mission. The Batarians. We can not let those colonists die."

"If the Geth are anything like you say, the colonists could already be dead," R'tas said sarcastically, "Before we arrive in the sector I want a complete scan where the message came from, for survivors as well as the location of the Geth."

"Scan complete. The survivors are on the North-east corridor two clicks from the colony planet. They are in the mountainous region," the Tactical officer said.

"Any signs of Alenko and Wrex?" Commander Shepherd asked worriedly.

"We will know when we get on the surface. N'tho and Usze, you will join us on the surface. Pick four out the best of our best on the Spec Ops they will accompany us also," the Arbiter turned to Commander Shepherd and continued, "Pick your best, since we are going on a recon and rescue mission."

The Arbiter turned to N'tho and Usze and said, "Prepare a plasma bomb we will redeem those who lost their lives in the battle on the surface," the Arbiter turned to the radar specialist and continued, "Any word on the asteroid?"

"Yes, Arbiter, it's still on a collision course, also a trail of exhaust has been shown going in a different direction. Computers say it comes from a large ship and 3 minor ones. The only life signs on the asteroid which aren't recognizable must be Batarian," the radar specialist replied.

Commander Shepherd said in anger, "Those bastards! They must have been planning to sell them into slavery."

"Heat Weapons, when it gets within range fire plasma turrets eight thru twelve and plasma torpedoes three thru five, on power 17, no remains. Blow the blasted station out of the sky",

Arbiter then focused on the worried Commander "Shepherd, we will find those scientists and miners that are being shipped, and your soldiers once we are done here."

"Arbiter! Two unknown cruisers off the port bow!" the radar specialist said with a start.

"Put it on screen," Arbiter Fulsam said quickly.

As the screen light up Commander Shepherd said quickly, "Those are Batarian ships."

"Do you think we can parley?" asked a quite nervousLiara.

Mir'and said quickly, "We have an incoming transmission. It's Shipmaster Ifab 'Orbod of _The Truth and Justice_. Do you want me to patch him through?"

"Yes," replied the Arbiter.

"Arbiter, we wish to engage the enemy, awaiting your orders," Ifab said in a deep voice.

"On my signal, all cruisers fire at will let's burn their mongrel hides like we did the Brutes. Let no Batarian ship escape," the Arbiter said as he looked at the radar, "NOW!"

_I didn't think so,_ grimaced Liara.

Everything was going quite pleased for the Major.

The Boss had a great idea profitable but frantic idea. Kidnapping a bunch of humans and selling them to crazy Salarian scientists. Taking technology on the asteroid. Striping some of the valuable metals to take home. Then bringing doomsday on a bunch of the pathetic humans on a planet in all a day's work. Yes, this would be _quite_ profitable.

"Sir, were detecting an unknown ship, wait a sec, unknown ships over the count of _300_!" shouted one of the Batarian Radar specialists.

"What?!" shouted Major. "Lemme see!" as he shoved the minor Batarian out of the way.

He seemed he was correct. Over 300 ships were outside their kill zone, but maybe they were in range.

"The boss told us there might be a response from the Citadel, but not this quick, and NOT IN THIS SIZE!" Shouted an overwhelmed minor soldier.

"By my guess of the amount of ships, humanity isn't in a jolly mood." Chuckled his Krogan henchman.

"Shut up!" snapped the major, and then he turned to his communications officer. "Send them a mission of surrender. I hear humans are quite the merciful.", not knowing the Elites weren't planning on that.

Upon hearing the signal Ifab ordered all his plasma turrets within range of the Batarian ships to fire. The pitiful Batarian ships were reduced to molten rubble within seconds.

The radar specialist said, "Arbiter, the asteroid is within range."

Upon hearing that the Arbiter said, "All cruisers open fire on the asteroid."

Just like the Batarian ships, the asteroid station was reduced to _no more than harmless_rubble. The Arbiter noticed his com was blinking again. It was Ifab saying, "Arbiter is everyone on the Shadow of Intent doing fine?"

"Yes we are fine. We sustained no damage. We have a team prepared to go to the surfaceon Tera Nova. You will be in charge of the fleet while we are gone. You must also find where the trails of the other Batarian ships went. Let no enemy ships through."

Ifab saluted the Arbiter and said, "By your word. Be careful, Brother."

The Arbiter and his team made their way to the docking bay to board a modified-stealth Phantom reserved for these missions.

Halfway there Arbiter stopped and clicked on his com to contact his personal medic, "Rasha Fidol, prepare a medical kit and report to docking bay 136, you are going with us to the surface. There could be wounded that would need your attention."

"I am on my way, Arbiter. I will bring a medical staff of two," Rasha replied.

The Arbiter looked at Commander Shepherd and said, "Do you have any medical personnel? If there are any of the other races down there we have not met before we will need assistance."

"Yes we do, one of our men there is a Krogan and he well acquire attention from an expert." Calmly replied Shepard.

"Joker, this is Shepard. Tell Dr. Chakwas to that there's going to be a lot of wounded where were going, and we'll need her."

"_Yes Commander, sending her right now_"

When the last team member entered the Phantom, the Arbiter entered cockpit and told the pilot to take them to the surface. The ride to the surface was a bumpy but uneventful one. The Arbiter told the pilot to locate and place them near the location of the survivors.

"Yes, Arbiter," replied the pilot.

The pilot placed them at the entrance of the cave. Once inside Rasha started working on the wounded while Dr. Chakwas started working on an unconscious baldy hurt Alenko. Rasha soon noticed the urgency of his condition pushed the Human doctor out of the way and proceeded to heal and revive the brave Human warrior.

"What are you doing?! This patient is under my care, shoo, and find another for yourself." Snapped Dr. Chakwas.

Rasha ignored her remark and continued on his job, as she knew the meager time he had left, every second was invaluable on her patient.

"Commander Shepard, will you tell this Sangheili to leave subject Alenko to me! I can take care of him myself," growled Dr. Chakwas.

The Arbiter noticed the note in her voice and walked down to calm her down. "Rasha is invaluable medical unit, knowing all schematics of many creatures including humans."

He pointed down to the urgent Elite. "When he acts like that, the patient must be in critical health. You should go and focus on another",

Grumbling about how good she was in her medical degree, Dr. Chakwas stormed off to find another unfortunate patient.

"There we go. All done" Rasha declared as Alenko grumbled and struggled to get up.

Wrex walked up and said with astonishment, "You saved him. It would have taken him three or more days to be revive. How did you do it?"

Rasha's face turned a shade of purple then said, "It's all in a days work," he looked at the patient and continued, "You may want to relax for a little while. You have had some extremely severe trauma to your head, unfortunately. I repaired the implant you have in your head, which seems to increase your statistics seemed virtually impossible. The implant was sitting at a significant odd angle which was causing your massive headaches. Neural implants should sit straight, not at an angle of an extreme area..."

Wrex was still confused. " I don't speak science."

"Another day and it would have dramatically shockedyour brain so much that it would cause overwhelming pain, then agonizing death. I used sonic waves and basic tools to not over traumatize the brain to move it."

Wrex still seemed the same.

Rasha sighed, "Lets just say I cured him.

"You mean, after all these years, I will not have the headaches that have plagued me, _for the rest of__ my life_?" Alenko said in shock.

"Not any more," replied Rasha as he moved to his next patient.

Soon, all the men were healed, though it seemed one was not happy.

The Arbiter and Commander Shepherd walked upon a very angry dark skinned Human who seem to be yelling at N'tho.

Commander Shepherd said in a commanding tone, "What is going on here?"

The man said as he light his cigar, "This split-lip said I need to move from this spot. I like this spot. He said he is to relieve me." He nodded in N'tho's direction.

"I don't take orders from _them_. The Corp.'s aint' paying me by the hour to listen to them. I'm staying in this spot."

"What is your name soldier?" Commander Shepherd asked.

"It's Sergeant Major Aaron Johnson of the Alliance Military, Sir!"

The Arbiter having heard the story from N'tho turned as he heard the familiar voice and was face to face with a familiar face. He turned back to N'tho and said, "Edutitta dna ragic eht neve. Ynnacun si ecnelbmeser eht wonki."

"Sey, Retibra. Ti eveileb t'ndluici," N'tho said as he took another look at Johnson.

"Well Sergeant, it seems you should have respect for the new allies that just saved your skin" chuckled Garrus.

Sergeant Johnson sent back a glare of steel daggers that seemed to pierce Garrus in all sorts of ways in his imagination.

Garrus suspected confusion from the Sergeant, "Commander Shepard can explain the rest."

"The Commander Shepard, as in Spectre Shepard?! Hell! You leathernecks should have told me in the first! Honor to meet you sir!" Johnson beamed in pride.

Commander Shepherd proceeded to tell Johnson about the alliance with the Sangheili and how the one in the silver/bronze armor was the ambassador and that the Sangheili he was talking to was a high ranking officer. Johnson said as he looked at the two Sangheili and Garrus, "Well, if that doesn't beat all. I just got used to a Raptorcat-face. Now I have to take orders from a squid head-face."

"Commander Shepherd, our scans have revealed the base of the Geth. But they are getting ready to move. We need to act now," the Arbiter said with urgency in his voice.

"You are correct," replied Commander Shepherd as he looked at Johnson and continued, "Take us to the base."

Usze has now walked in and has handed the Arbiter two purple cases. He looked at them and handed them to Shepherd as he said, "Here, you both will need these. They are active camouflage. They will help you move about with us unseen."

"How do you equip them?" Sergeant Johnson asked.

"N'tho will show you," the Arbiter said as he gestured to N'tho then turned to Usze and continued, "Is the Geth's little gift ready?"

"Yes, Arbiter," replied Usze with enthusiasm.

"Then we are ready to move out," said R'tas as he walked upon the group.

"Hey, it's a half split lip, must be their kind of freak!," Sergeant Johnson said laughing.

R'tas looked around and thought to himself, "_Not here. I just got used to not being called that. Well at least I can see where he got it_."

As the remaining soldiers were sent back to the Normandy, Wrex motioned to Commander Shepard that he wanted to speak, in private. After awhile of finding an area suitable to Wrex, he became satisfied.

"Shepard," he began in his low voice.

"What is it Wrex? Something wrong about the Geth?", Commander Shepard asked curiously.

"No, those Geth are pushovers, like the rest of them. Its about the mission we came here for.",

"Then what is it Wrex? Something seems peculiar about you, especially near the Sangheili clan"

"It's those Sangheili folks alright. Three things to it." He raised 3 of his gnarly fingers. "One, there's something about them that's not right. Two, I've meet their kind before. And three…."

He took a pause.

"When I met them, they were all pirates."

"How do you know they're all pirates? Asari have pirates, despite how good they are." Shepard quickly added in.

"They're a nasty bunch alright, met them when I was delivering a live-wanted bounty on a Salarian, had a tough time against them. Nearly wasted all my ammo on them, had to deliver a dead Salarian instead. You know what, I just wanted you to know I don't trust this group, your going to need me on this part whether you like it or not. There's a battle coming, and you're going to be in the middle of it."

"Alright, you can come Wrex. I'll keep this conversation on mind for future references"

The group soon moved out toward the Geth base. At Commander Shepherd's request Wrex joined the group, as Alenko was too exhausted to continue. Wrex claimed he smelt a good battle fermenting. It took Shepard and Garrus awhile to get the hang of the invisbiltiy, while Wrex claimed he had his own, not saying where he got it. Later, the group was near the small outpost base the Arbiter signaled the group to activate their camouflage.

The bomb was set without incident. The group proceeded back to their base of operations to leave planet side.

Just outside radar range Asgard system

"From the recent show, It looks like we have a formidable opponent," Tekn said as the bridge crew listened in on the happenings of the battle.

"Yes," Telek said as he took a drink from his flask, "But right now he has his hands full with the Human's problems, to worry about us."

"You may be right. But if the Council orders it he could be our destruction."

"Not if we get to hit first."

Orbit around Terra Nova

Ship _The Truth and Justice_

"Excellency, we are picking up multiple slip space ruptures just outside the kill zone, unknown ships" the radar specialist said in a start.

Ifab replied, "Keep and eye on them. If they come any closer send them a warning. If they don't answer, or leave, then fire a warning shot. But under no circumstances are they to be allowed near the Shadow of Intent."

"Yes, Ship Master," replied the radar specialist.

Ifab looked at the communications officer, "Any word from the Arbiter?"

**A/N: I need some help. If there is a reader who has great knowledge of Mass Effect or Geth please PM me. Thanks.**


End file.
